


legs for days

by philosophyofhedonism



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: Silver/Flint thigh worship.





	legs for days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 77 on the [tumblr black sails kinkmeme](https://blacksailskinkmeme.tumblr.com/): One more story in which they feature prominently surely can't hurt, so... [clears throat] Flint's thighs?

Silver could do this all day, could spend hours here between Flint’s thighs. Flint’s thighs were so strong and so blindingly white, and even though they had never seen the sun (as far as Silver knew, but how beautiful would Flint be completely naked in the sunlight on some isolated beach) Flint’s thighs were covered in constellations of pale freckles that Silver intended to map with his tongue. 

Silver decided to start low, pressing open mouth kisses to the inside crease of Flint’s knee. His hands scraped up the insides of Flint’s thighs, calloused fingers making Flint shiver and spread his legs as Silver’s fingers crept up. Right as he was about to reach Flint’s dick, which was lying hard on his abdomen, Sliver changed directions, skirting around and sliding his hands behind to grip Flint’s ass. Flint let out a small noise, not quite loud enough to be a moan, not quite desperate enough to be a whimper, more a sound of frustration, that Flint had expected to get some relief, some pressure on his dick. Silver was determined to make him cry out in frustration, to make the mighty Captain Flint moan under his hands. He was well on his way too, he could hear Flint biting back grunts as Silver dragged his lips further up the inside of Flint’s thigh. The soft fuzz of pale hair on Flint’s legs tickled against Silver’s lips. He darted his tongue out to trace lines from freckle to freckle while Flint shivered above him. Flint’s long pale fingers reached down to tangle in Silver’s dark curls. 

Silver’s goal might have been to get Flint to moan, but it was Flint who got there first, at the first hint of pressure on Silver’s scalp, at just the impression that he would pull on Silver’s hair he had Silver whining and twisting and scraping his nails down Flint’s leg. Flint grinned victoriously and used his grip on Silver’s hair to pull him up, pull him closer. For a moment Silver followed helplessly, then remembered his mission was unfortunately not to suck Flint’s dick, but to make him scream so he resisted Flint’s hand and nipped at Flint’s thigh, earning him a soft gasp. 

Good, but he could do better. 

Silver set about biting, marking the pale skin first on the right thigh, then on the left. The fingers tightened in Silver’s hair and he gasped, but did not allow himself to be distracted again from his task. Silver chanced a glance up as he was switching between legs, and saw Flint’s cock, so hard and drooling against his stomach. The way the head was turning so dark red made Silver want desperately to reach up and take it in his mouth. He was so close, and he could imagine how good it would taste, but there was still work to be done here, there were still miles of Flint’s thighs left to kiss before he reached where both legs began. He returned to his task with vigor, alternating between soft kisses and sharp bites, hoping to catch Flint off-guard and startle a sound out of him. 

Silver found he had the most success with long soft licks that ended in bites that bordered on vicious. His front teeth closed around Flint’s soft pale skin and he pulled away, finally pulling a choked moan out of Flint as he arched closer to Silver. Silver moved quickly now, darting up to cover Flint’s lips with his own. He held Flint firmly in his hand, tugging him off with long even pulls. Flint continued to gasp into Silver’s mouth, one hand still buried in Silver’s curls, the other grabbing frantically at Silver’s ass. Silver held himself up on his strong knee, pressed it right up between Flint’s legs. This put him just in the right spot to rub his aching dick in the crease of Flint’s thigh. Both men groaned together now. Silver had a passing thought that he wished he had more patience to devote more time to the worship of Flint’s thighs, but then Flint bit down on his lower lip and rolled his hips against Silver’s grip on his dick and came, hot and slick between them. His body convulsed against Silver and he muffled a cry against Silver’s shoulder. Silver’s eyes practically rolled back in his head at the sight of this gorgeous powerful man falling apart underneath him. Silver swiped a hand through Flint’s come, using it as slick to strip his own cock, desperate now for release. With his left hand and right leg holding him up Silver was so fucking close he could taste his orgasm, could feel it in his gut. He had just a moment to lean back before it hit him, and he came hard over Flint’s thighs and lower belly and cock. 

Flint grinned up at him, a genuinely satisfied smile. Silver smirked back and then leaned down to lick delicately at his own come decorating Flint’s thighs. He was not finished with those legs.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr.](www.hellasara.tumblr.com)


End file.
